You Could Be Happy
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: SEQUEL TO “TAKE ME AS I AM” Amber tries to pick up the pieces as she leaves Dutch Harbor. Meanwhile her friends she left behind band together, hoping to find her…and Sig Hansen begins to realize exactly what he has lost.
1. Already Gone

**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "TAKE ME AS I AM"**

**Hey guys! Here's the first installment of the sequel! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!!!**

**Already Gone**

_They say the first time, won't ever last, but that didn't stop me, the first time he laughed, all my friends tried to warn me, the day that we met, girl don't you lose your heart yet, but his dark eyes, dared me with danger, and sparks fly like flame to a paper, fire in his touch burning me up, but still I held on, cause I was already gone…_

Amber looked out the window of the small airplane as it took off from Dutch Harbor. She had just managed to make the evening flight out after she left the note in Sig's wheelhouse. She still didn't know why she did it, but part of her almost wanted him to feel terrible about this entire thing…wanted him to feel so guilty that it ate at him.

She sighed and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. As she glanced out the window again, however, she could see the faint outline of the Northwestern sitting in the docks next to the Cornelia Marie. Her heart felt shattered as she forced herself to look away. It didn't matter anymore…this was over. Just like every other man she'd ever known, this one was no longer a part of her life. Only this time she was the one to walk away. That realization made her feel a little better about the whole thing. At least this time she wasn't the one being walked out on. No, this time she was standing up for herself and protecting herself from further damage by leaving…but that still didn't help the pain that coursed through her entire body as she watched Dutch Harbor disappear into a shroud of fog…

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

The other nurses in the Elbow Room were stunned. They looked at each other in shock and shook their heads sadly. Sasha was the most upset. She crossed her arms and glanced around the bar, wondering what to do next.

"Should we go stop her?" suggested Jenny after a moment.

Maggie frowned, "I don't know if that's really a good idea. I mean…I think I know where she's coming from. I've seen that look in my own eyes every morning when I woke up and looked in the mirror. She's scared…she's been hurt before. Probably abused like I was."

Sasha shot Maggie a sympathetic glance, "I'm sorry to hear that, Maggie," she said with a sigh, "But yeah…you're right. Amber's been to hell and back so many times I'm surprised she's held on this long."

Maggie's sad gaze suddenly hardened into one of pure rage, "So…Sig Hansen huh?" she asked, seething, "He's the one that ran her outta here?"'

"Maybe it was just a misunderstanding," said Jenny, the voice of reason, "I mean I doubt Sig Hansen would do anything to hurt her."

Maggie sneered, "Yeah that's what my boyfriend used to tell me till he raped me."

Sasha nodded in Maggie's direction, "Yeah you never really do know with people…stranger things have happened. Although Jenny you could be right as well. Amber didn't mention anything about Sig hurting her physically, she just said he yelled at her. I say we go pay the Northwestern a visit tonight and find out exactly what's going on…"

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Sig Hansen had just jumped off the Northwestern, leaving the boat in charge to his younger brother, Edgar, as he walked briskly down the dock. His heart hammered in his chest as he prayed silently that she had missed the evening flight out. He'd apologize to her, they'd talk about it, she'd be back on his boat for Opelio season and they'd pick up where they left off. It was as easy as that.

But as he was walking down the docks he was surprised to see three women walking toward him. He could tell by the way that they were walking that they were not happy either. One girl with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes stomped up to him and got right in his face. Sig took a step back in surprise as she began to speak.

"Where is she?" the young woman demanded, her eyes blazing with anger, "Where's Amber?"

"What? Oh, um…I don't know she just left," he stammered out as he tried to sidestep away from the furious young woman.

Sasha countered his move and blocked his path of escape, "Listen here captain_," _she snarled, "I know that you did something to Amber and it upset her and I want to know what exactly you did to my best friend!"

Sig froze when he heard the woman say "best friend." He sighed and took another step back.

"Okay, look I didn't touch her, I swear. I yelled at her and I'm guessing that she's been yelled at before by someone who _did_ hurt her. At least that's what I gathered from the note she left in my wheelhouse before she took off."

"Did she tell you where she was going?" demanded one of the girls behind Sasha. Her olive complexion glowed in the moonlight and her brown eyes were alight with fury.

"Um, no she told me not to look for her because I won't find her," said Sig quietly, "But I'm going to the airport now to see if she's still there. I need to talk to her…I can't let her leave like this."

Sasha was startled by the deep sadness in Sig's eyes. She definitely wasn't expecting something like this from the tough Sig Hansen.

"So…if you'll excuse me, I have to go," he said as he brushed past them and continued to walk quickly down the dock.

"Wow," breathed Jenny, "I guess he really didn't mean it huh?"

Sasha frowned, "Yeah…I just hope he isn't lying to us."

"He seemed pretty upset to me," replied Maggie, "I don't think he meant to hurt her like that. I sure hope he catches her before she leaves for good…"

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Sig stormed through the doors of the airport terminal and looked around wildly. There was a man behind the counter who was shuffling through some papers and looking rather bored. The only other people in the whole building were two older gentlemen who were sleeping near the window, waiting for the morning flight.

Sig felt his heart fall when he realized that she must have caught the evening flight. He sank down onto one of the chairs in the lobby and ran his hands through his thinning blonde hair. He slowly slipped the note out of his pocket and rubbed it between his fingers. It was all he had left of her…

DCDCDCDCDC

"**Already Gone" – By Sugarland**

**Please review! And don't forget to send shout outs to BrokenHeartBiret for her amazing ideas!!!**


	2. Whole Lot of Leaving

_Whole Lot of Leaving – Bon Jovi_

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you seem to like it so far!!! I'm trying to incorporate some songs into the stories. Not sure if I will be able to find one for every chapter but I'll try! Keep sending shout outs to BrokenHeartBiret for her amazing ideas!!!**

**Whole Lot of Leaving :**

_I close my eyes and picture your hand in mine, I still hear your voice, it takes me back to that time, where I could find a reason to be strong, seems like lately there's a whole lot of leaving going on…_

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"What?!" exclaimed Andy Hillstrand as he looked up from his stack of charts, "What the hell do you mean he ran her off?"

Maggie was sitting in the co-captain's chair staring out at the harbor as the last of the boats slid into port. She scowled angrily and shook her head in disgust.

"Basically," she sneered, "He yelled at her…must have been awful if she took off like that. She's been through hell according to what her best friend Sasha, that nurse on the Cornelia Marie, said. Apparently every man in her life has hurt her in some way or another and it always begins with yelling so I guess when Sig yelled at her it freaked her out. Can't say I blame her…I know what that feels like. To be terrified that every guy you pass on the street could be just like your ex….could want to hurt you just like he did."

Andy frowned at the far-away look in Maggie's eyes. He sighed as he went over to her and wrapped her in one of his big bear hugs. Maggie smiled slightly and hugged him back.

"Of course there are always exceptions," she said with a sigh as she looked up into his eyes.

Andy's face brightened at that as he bent down to give her a light kiss on the lips.

"So…is Sasha gonna talk to her?" asked Andy as they pulled away.

"She's already gone. She took the evening flight out of Dutch," said Maggie despairingly, "We only got to know each other for a few minutes but I think we could have really bonded. We have similar pasts and we are doing the exact same job," Maggie sighed and shook her head to clear her troubled thoughts, "Well, anyway the girls and I are going to meet today at the Elbow Room for lunch and talk about it. Try to come up with a game plan of some sort."

"You and the girls?" repeated Andy as he raised an eyebrow in amusement, "You mean you made yourself some friends?"

Maggie narrowed her eyes playfully at him and scowled, "Yes, yes I did thank you very much! A couple of other nurses that I met at the bar last night when Amber left. One's on the Wizard and the other is on the Northwestern."

Andy smirked and nodded as he glanced back down at his charts. Maggie narrowed her eyes again as she stood up to approach him.

"And what is that little smirk for?" she demanded, hands on her hips as she glowered down at Andy.

Andy looked up and smiled. Maggie recognized that look and took a step back, but Andy reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You're cute when you're angry," he murmured as he pulled her into his lap.

Maggie giggled like a little girl and squirmed as Andy tickled her. This man was absolutely driving her crazy…and in a good way too…

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Sasha squealed as Dave Millman came up behind her and gave her a hug. She smiled up into his brilliant blue eyes as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey sweetheart I gotta go," he murmured into her ear.

Sasha gave him a despairing look, "Already?"

"Yeah my flight's in an hour…but we'll see each other in a few weeks. I'll miss you each and every day I don't see you, you know."

Sasha smiled as she gave him a kiss, "And I'll miss you, Dave. I'll miss you a whole hell of a lot."

Dave suddenly got a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Well…I did say I had an hour right?"

Sasha's eyes grew wide in shock as he grabbed her and carried her down to the staterooms…

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Meanwhile across the docks, Jenny was saying her goodbyes to Crosby. He smiled at her as he gave her a kiss.

"Hey, don't you worry," he said as he gazed down at her, "It's just a month…and then we'll be together again, right?"

Jenny nodded, but looked away as she fought back the surprisingly overwhelming wave of emotion that struck her. Crosby smiled as he tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Aw it'll be okay. I'll be back…I mean I have to see my girlfriend again right?"

Jenny's head shot up in surprise at that. She gaped at Crosby and her whole face lit up.

"Wait…is that you're way of asking me to…?"

"To be my girlfriend?" finished Crosby, "Yeah…it is. So, what's the answer?"

Jenny squealed and wrapped her arms around Crosby's neck and her legs around his waist. Crosby laughed as he stumbled backwards a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Sig left the docks just as the sun was rising and made his way back to the airport. He had no clue where he was going to go or what he was going to do. All he knew was that he had to find Amber. He figured the best way to do that would be to at least fly back to Seattle. That's where her first stop would have been.

Sig sneered at himself as he sat in the airport waiting for the plane. He had no plan. He had no clue where to begin. All he had was luck and a strong desire to find Amber and tell her how he felt and how sorry he was and how much he wanted her…needed her.

As the plane landed in Dutch, Sig stood up with his one small duffel bag and sighed. He said a silent prayer as he climbed aboard the plane and left Dutch Harbor behind him…

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Later that afternoon…

"Alright ladies!" announced Maggie as she flung open the doors to the Elbow Room and walked toward the back table where Jenny and Sasha were waiting, "Let's get a plan and let's get it in motion, shall we?"

"But what if she doesn't want to come back?" protested Jenny, "I mean…what if she's happier wherever she's going?"

"Oh please, you saw that look in her eyes," sneered Maggie, "She's desperately in love with that man, why I have no clue…the man's a bastard."

Sasha smirked at Maggie's outburst. The girl had spunk; she had to give her that.

"Well I'm not making her come back," explained Sasha as Maggie sat down in one of the empty chairs at the table, "I just want to make sure she's okay. She needs a bit of a support group right now. And you all saw Sig's face last night…he seemed genuinely upset that this is how things transpired."

Maggie sniffed and mumbled something under her breath, much to Jenny's amusement.

"Okay then…I'm game," she said as she sipped on her soda, "What's the plan?"

"We don't really have one," began Sasha with a tired sigh, "It's not like she left us any clues as to where she went. So I think we should stop by the Northwestern and pay the guys a visit. She was on their boat for a couple weeks so maybe she said something about wanting to go somewhere. I don't know, it's a long shot but it's all we've got."

Jenny nodded, "Yeah…it's a start. Then we could always call her family members. Parents, siblings…"

Maggie shook her head, "Yeah but keep in mind if she doesn't want to be found, she's not going to be found. Trust me on that one."

"Well we still have to try," insisted Jenny, "I'd hate to see her leave like that. I think we would have all made a good little group of friends."

"We already do," said Sasha, "Okay, let's eat and then check out the Northwestern."

"That captain better stay the hell away from me," muttered Maggie, "I'd like to give him a taste of his own medicine…but that's just me…"

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

The crew of the Northwestern was busy scrubbing down the deck when the nurses approached the boat. Edgar glanced at the docks and sighed in frustration. He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting a lot of work done today.

"What can I do for you ladies?" he called out to them.

Matt and Jake looked up from where they were cleaning the coiler and raised their eyebrows in surprise as the three women climbed over the rail.

"We're trying to find Amber," replied Sasha as Maggie and Jenny took up positions on either side of her, "Any idea as to where she's gone to?"

Edgar sighed, "Okay look…she took the evening flight out and Sig took the morning flight out to go find her. That's all I know. And I'm in charge of the boat now and I have to get her cleaned down and ready to go back to Seattle, so I'm a little busy and a little stressed right now."

"Wait…Sig left?" asked Jenny in surprise.

"Yeah, he said he had to find Amber and apologize," said Edgar as he continued scrubbing the deck.

"Where's he going? How does he know where to go?" asked Sasha.

"I don't know and he doesn't either. He said he just had to go."

"That's insane," sneered Maggie, "What the hell does he think he's gonna do?"

Edgar shrugged, "I dunno."'

"Do you have his cell number?" asked Sasha, "I'm gonna call him and tell him to wait in Seattle. I'm taking the next flight out…ladies if you'd join me I'd really appreciate it. Maybe we can find Sig and work together on this. All of us splitting up and going all these different, random directions isn't going to help. We need to sit down together and think this through."

Maggie nodded, "Yeah I'm in. I just have to say goodbye to Andy, but yeah I'm all for it."

Jenny nodded too, "Yeah let me tell Keith where I'm going and I'm good to go."

"Okay," said Edgar as he led them inside, "Let me get you that number so I can get back to work."

Sasha smirked at Edgar as they followed him inside. She felt a twinge of hope as Jenny and Maggie followed her with looks of determination in their eyes. Maybe they would find Amber…then she could talk to Sig, work things out, then the two of them could be together again and everyone would be happy. Sasha said a silent prayer as they climbed up into the wheelhouse, knowing deep down that it would take a miracle for all of that to happen…

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

**Please review!!! **

**Whole Lot of Leaving – Bon Jovi**


	3. I'll Do Whatever it Takes

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!!! I know I made a typo last chapter…lol my fault. I meant to say Cornelia Marie not Northwestern during the dialog between Maggie and Andy. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll be gone all day tomorrow so I may not get to update till later in the weekend or early next week.**

**Song and lyrics by Lighthouse. **

**I'll Do Whatever it Takes**

"_I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around, I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down, but if you give me a chance, believe that I can change, I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better, remember the time I told you, the way that I felt, that I'd be lost without you, never find myself, let's hold on to each other, above everything else, start over, start over, I'll do whatever it takes…"_

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Maggie was stalling as she stood outside the door that led to the wheelhouse of the Time Bandit. She knew she had to go help her new friends find Amber, but she hated the very thought of saying bye to Andy. Mentally she kicked herself for letting another guy take such a strong hold of her, but she just couldn't help it. Andy had stolen her heart.

Sighing, she knocked on the door, "Andy? You up there?"

"Yeah sweetheart come on in!"

Maggie smirked slightly at that and walked in. She smiled at him and felt her heart flutter when he returned the smile.

"Hey there," he murmured as he gave her a hug, "How was your little luncheon?"

Maggie cleared her throat nervously, "Um…good. We went over to the Northwestern and talked to Edgar."

"Oh yeah?" asked Andy as he took a swig of coffee, "What'd he say?"

"Well he gave us Sig's number," began Megan as she glanced away, "We're gonna try and reach him. Tell him to wait in Seattle."

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Andy looking confused.

"Oh, Sig took the morning flight out of Dutch. He gave control of the boat over to Edgar. Supposedly he's going to try and find Amber, how I have no idea. That's why we asked for his cell number. The girls and I are taking the next flight outta here to meet him in Seattle and regroup."

Andy frowned slightly, "I see. So…you're going to help them find Amber?"

"Yeah…look Andy I'm sorry, but I have to help my friends…"

Andy held up a hand to stop her, "I wouldn't expect you to do anything different," he said, reassuring her, "It's okay, I understand. I'm gonna miss you though."

Andy glanced away as he felt a twinge of emotion choke him up a bit. Maggie smiled slightly as she pulled him into a hug and held him there for a while.

"I know," she murmured, "And I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be back before you know it! Opelio season remember?"

Andy smiled, "Yeah I know…it's just gonna seem like forever."

"I know," replied Maggie as she gave him a kiss, "I know…"

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Sasha walked down the docks and stopped when she reached the Time Bandit. Maggie was climbing over the rail and Jonathan was helping her. Andy tossed her bag onto the dock and waved as she picked it up. Maggie saw Sasha and smiled.

"Ready for operation 'Save Amber'?" she asked with a slight smirk.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Yeah…we just have to grab Jenny and then head to the airport. We'd better hurry too or we're gonna miss our flight."

Maggie nodded as she cast another glance over her shoulder at the Time Bandit. Andy stood out on the rail and gave her a final wave as she and Sasha walked down the dock toward the Wizard.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"Is it bad that I miss him already?" asked Jenny with a sad look in her eyes.

The girls were waiting in the lobby of the airport in Dutch Harbor and all three of them looked a little down. Maggie shook her head.

"Nope…not bad at all," she murmured, "I just said bye to Andy and now all I wanna do is turn around and run back onto that boat and into his arms."

Sasha nodded, "Yeah I miss Dave like crazy too. Its okay ladies we'll see them all soon. Let's just find Amber, get everything figured out, then we can get ready for Opelio season."

Jenny nodded but the doubtful look in her eyes betrayed her true feelings. Maggie sighed and looked out the window as the plane landed on the small airstrip. Sasha glanced at both of them, worry in her eyes. They were all wondering the same thing…what if we're setting ourselves up for failure? What if this whole thing blows up in our faces? Are we even doing the right thing?

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Sig sat down on a bench just outside of the Seattle airport. He shook his head as he wondered what in the world he was doing. There was no way to know where Amber had gone. Part of him hoped she had been in the airport, wandering around but she had come and gone hours before he had even arrived. Even so, Sig had stayed in the airport for hours, walking and searching and praying to no avail.

Just as despair began to overwhelm him, his cell phone rang. He dug it out of his jacket pocket and glanced down at it. It wasn't a number he recognized. He hesitated, and then thought it could be Amber.

"Hello?" he asked, hope in his tired voice.

"Sig? Sig Hansen?"

Sig sighed and closed his eyes as disappointment washed over him, "Yeah…who's this?"

"It's Sasha…Amber's best friend."

Again hope flooded through Sig and he stood up from the bench, "Sasha? Where is she? Where's Amber?"

"Whoa Sig calm down," said Sasha, "Look…me and a couple of my nursing friends just flew into Seattle. Edgar told us that's where you went and we came to find you. We're trying to find Amber too, Sig but if all of us are going in different directions with absolutely no idea as to where she is it's not going to do anyone any good. So we thought we could all meet up, regroup and see if we can find out any kind of clues as to where she could be."

Sig was quiet for a moment. He wondered if this was really a good idea. After all, all that he wanted was to be alone for awhile. The last thing he wanted was to hang around a bunch of Amber's girlfriends. But then again they may be the clue he was looking for.

"Fine," muttered Sig, sounding irritable, "Where are we meeting?"

"Well, where are you?" pressed Sasha.

Sig sneered. He had to give the girl credit. She was smart. In case he changed his mind she wanted to know exactly where he was.

"I'm outside the airport," he grumbled.

"Oh good! We're just coming outside now. I think I see you."

Sig turned around and sure enough, three women were making their way toward him. He sighed and then squared his shoulders, fully prepared to get a tongue lashing. The red head looked really ticked off. The darker skinned brunette looked scared and Sasha just looked stressed.

"Alright, let's just cut right to the chase and avoid all the arguing and yelling okay?" said Sasha, matter-of-factly, "Where are we going to stay while we try to figure things out because I don't know about you, but I'm dead tired and it's way too late to try to do anything tonight."

Sig nodded, "Yeah…we'll we can stay at my place. It's an hour away, right near the ocean. Come on, I'll call a cab."

"Okay that'll work," replied Sasha while Maggie scowled up at the older captain and Jenny glanced around nervously, "Let's go…"

DCDCDCDCDCDCDC

**Please review!!!**

**Thanks so much for reading!! **

**Again I'll be gone all day tomorrow so I don't think I will be able to update but if I can I'll update either over the weekend or early next week. **

**Song and Lyrics by Lighthouse**


	4. Come Back To Me

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!!! Sorry for the late update…I had a crazy-busy weekend! But I hope to make it up to you all this week! Enjoy!**

**Come Back to Me**

_Come Back to Me_ – song and lyrics by David Cook

"_I'll let you go, I'll set you free, and when you see what you need to see, when you find you, come back to me, and I hope that you find everything that you need, I'll be right here waiting to see, when you find you, come back to me, And I can't get close when you're not here, I can't get inside if there's no soul there, I can't fix you, I can't save you, that's something you'll have to do, so I'll let you go ,I'll set you free, and when you see what you need to see, when you find you, come back to me…"_

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Amber sat down on the sand and stared out at the ocean. She sighed sadly as she watched the sun slowly sink beneath the horizon. She felt absolutely miserable. Part of her missed Sig terribly, but the other part of her was relieved that she had escaped this doomed relationship. Every time a man had yelled at her it ended badly…and often very badly for her.

Just then the sliding glass door to the small beach house opened and a young woman stepped outside. She was about the same age as Amber but had auburn colored hair and walked with confidence. As Amber watched her sister walk over to her she found herself wishing desperately she had been more like Emily.

"How you doin'?" asked Emily as she handed Amber a glass of iced tea and sat down next to her in the sand.

Amber sighed and ran a hand through her wind-blown hair, "I'm okay I guess. Just glad to be here…where it's safe."

Emily frowned slightly at that, "Amber, you're going to be just fine. And of course you're safe! You're with me! Your big, tough, older sister…no one messes with me and no one messes with my little sister!"

Amber smiled slightly. Her sister was quite the spit-fire that was for sure. The sun finally finished its descent below the horizon and Amber yawned and stretched as she slowly stood up.

"Well I think I'm going to go on and get some sleep," she murmured, "Lord knows I need it."

Emily nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you go get some rest. I'll be in in a few minutes."

Emily watched as her younger sister walked back inside. She sighed and shook her head as she thought about all that her sister had been through…

_Their dad had been a deadbeat from day one. He often came home drunk, cussing and threatening the family. Their mom put up with it for a long time, until he started to become violent. He started to beat their mom when he was drunk and angry. The two young girls could do nothing but put their pillows over their heads and try to block out the screams. Finally their mom had enough and in the middle of the night she decided to leave. She took Amber and Emily with her and they ran away. They found an apartment that was affordable but not really all that great. It was rundown and something new seemed to break every day. The girls didn't complain because now they didn't have to worry about their dad coming home to hurt their mom and that's all they really wanted. But soon enough their mom started dating again and the men she brought home were no better than their dad and many of them were much, much worse. _

_One man in particular found himself rather attracted to the young, fourteen year old Amber. One night when he was over he snuck into the girl's room and woke Amber up. He told her that he needed to show her something and that it was very important. Amber followed him out of the room and into the bathroom. The man immediately shut the door and gagged Amber. It was the worse night of Amber's life and the night that had continued to affect her even today. All of her relationships with men ended the same way. They'd yell at her, curse at her, threaten her or even hurt her and she would run back to Emily. Her older sister…the only one that made her feel safe again…_

Emily shook her head, trying to scatter the dark thoughts away as she stood up and turned to go back inside. The one thing that was different about Amber's return was that she seemed so depressed. The other times she had simply been scared or angry but never depressed or upset. This man must have really meant a lot to her. That made Emily's blood boil. A man had found his way into her little sister's heart and broke it.

"That man better pray he never meets me," she muttered darkly as she closed the sliding glass door behind her and retreated to her bedroom.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"Okay, so what's the game plan?" asked Maggie as she and the other nurses and Sig sat outside on the veranda of Sig's rather lavish home. The ocean roared behind them as they sat, sipping on coffee and trying to figure out what to do next.

"Well I say we call relatives," suggested Sig as he shot Sasha a look, "Parents, siblings, anyone she may have run off too."

"Well her parents are no longer in the picture," said Sasha as she pulled her long, dark brown hair into a ponytail, "Dad ran off a long time ago and Amber and her sister left their mom's place the second they turned eighteen."

"Sister?" asked Jenny.

Sig's face lit up with excitement at that. He looked at Sasha hopefully.

"Yeah she has a sister named Emily," said Sasha as her face brightened suddenly, "And you know what? I think I have her number in my phone from when Amber went to go visit her last year!"

Maggie and Jenny shared excited looks while Sig sat quietly, wringing his hands nervously as he waited for Sasha to scroll through her contacts in her cell phone. After a moment Sasha stopped and looked up at them with a smile on her face.

"Got it."

DCDCDCDCDCDCDC

It was in the middle of the night and Amber and Emily were both sound asleep with the phone rang.

Emily cursed irritably as she tripped over something in the hallway. Amber was already in the kitchen and reached up to grab the phone.

"I got it, Em," she murmured tiredly, "Go on back to bed."

Emily grumbled and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, "After I get a drink of water."

"Hello?" asked Amber into the cordless phone.

"Amber? Amber is that you?" exclaimed Sasha excitedly.

Sig looked like he was going to jump out of the chair and grab the phone out of her hands. Maggie shot the captain a warning look. Sig frowned irritably at her but it was enough to keep him at bay.

"Sasha?" asked Amber in surprise, "Oh hey, what's up?"

"What's up?!" exclaimed Sasha with a laugh, "Oh gee I dunno, just that my best friend ran out on me and her boat out of nowhere and didn't tell anyone where she was going that's all!"

"Oh, Sasha I'm sorry about that," began Amber as she rubbed her tired eyes, "I just had to get out of there fast."

"Yeah I know he told us."

"He? Us? Who told who what?" asked Amber in confusion.

"Sig…Sig told me and the other nurses what happened. We went looking for you after you left so quickly that night."

"Oh," muttered Amber.

"Look, Amber I know he hurt your feelings yelling at you like that but I assure you he is desperately sorry. He wants to see you again."

Amber grew very quiet as she contemplated that, "And…and how do you know this?"

"Because me, Maggie and Jenny are all sitting with him on the veranda of his rather nice house."

Amber froze, "What? Wait, what? Why?"

"Amber calm down…we all want to find you. We miss you and I guarantee you Sig misses you more than anyone."

Amber shook her head, "No…no Sasha I can't do this."

"Amber…"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Amber hung up the phone and put her head in her hands. Emily immediately moved over to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Sasha and the other nurses are at Sig's house," she sobbed, "She says he misses me and that they're trying to find me."

Amber felt her older sister stiffen with anger at that, "He has some nerve! I bet he tricked your friends into helping him find you. Look don't you worry. He won't find you and if he does I'll take care of him. Don't worry Amber I'll keep you safe. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

Amber smiled gratefully up at her sister, "Thanks, Em."

"Now you better go and try to get some more rest," said Emily as she led Amber back to her room, "And don't worry about Sig Hansen. He won't even come close to you while I'm around."

Amber gave her sister a hug before she went back into her room and closed the door behind her. She sank onto the bed and curled up with her pillow and cried herself to sleep…

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

**Song and lyrics by David Cook**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!!!**


	5. Frozen

**Okay so I felt a tad guilty for not updating earlier so I wrote another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it!!**

**Frozen**

"_Bleeding Love "– song and lyrics by Leona Lewis_

"_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain, once or twice was enough and it was all in vain, time starts to pass, before you know it you're __**frozen**__…"_

The moral of the nurses and Sig had gone down drastically since Amber refused to listen to anything Sasha said on the phone. The rest of the day the small, sad group paced and tried restlessly to come up with a way to reach Amber.

"Where does her sister live?" asked Jenny, "I mean…maybe we could send one of us over there to talk to her or something?"

Sasha sighed, "She lives somewhere in Nags Head, Virginia in a beach house. I heard Amber describe it one time. It's a one story house with two bedrooms and three bathrooms."

"Well then we go to Nags Head!" announced Maggie as she gave them all an incredulous look.

"There's got to be a hundred houses just like that," argued Sasha, "How would we ever find her?"

"It's better than being here," muttered Sig, "It's not like we're gonna have a better shot just sitting around here in Seattle."

Maggie nodded curtly, "For once I agree with that man," she said as she shot Sig a pointed look, "He's right. Sitting here isn't doing anything. I mean we could at least go to Nags Head and work from there."

Sasha sighed, "Yeah…alright I guess that's the best we can do for now. We'll leave first thing in the morning…I'll call the airlines and get us a hotel."

DCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Early the next morning, Amber woke up in a cold sweat. She frowned in confusion when she realized she wasn't having a bad dream and it wasn't hot in the room so there was no reason for her to be sweating. Then awful pains in her stomach made her double over and moan slightly. She clenched her teeth as a wave of nausea overtook her. She stumbled out of the bed and flung open the door to the small bathroom and slammed it closed behind her.

Emily had just woken up and was in the kitchen making herself a pot of coffee. She frowned in concern when she saw a very pale-looking Amber slowly walk out of the guest bedroom.

"Amber, are you okay?"

Amber forced a slight smile, "Um, yeah just got a bit nauseated."

Emily's eyebrow arched slightly, "Nauseated? How? You haven't eaten hardly anything since you've been here. Are you sick?"

Amber shook her head, "No…no I feel fine. I mean except for the cramps and the nausea, I'm fine."

Emily was lifting the mug of coffee to her lips and froze suddenly. She shot a terrified glance over to her younger sister. Amber was caught off guard by her sister's intense stare and gave her a worried look.

"What? What is it?"

Emily slowly lowered the mug and set it down on the counter.

"Amber…you and this Sig Hansen guy…did you two, you know…do_ it_?" she stammered out hesitantly.

Amber smirked sadly, "You mean did we have _sex_? Yeah, we did. Why?"

Emily grabbed the edge of the counter and forced herself to remain calm as she looked across the room to where Amber was sitting on the couch.

"Were you two…_careful_?"

"You mean did we use protection?" smirked Amber, "Um sometimes. It was spontaneous a lot of the time though so we forgot sometimes. Why?"

Emily groaned and put her head on the counter for a moment. Amber frowned in concern and stood up.

"Em? What? What is it? Just tell me, Emily!"

Emily looked up at her younger sister and sighed, "Sweetheart I think we need to make a stop by the drugstore today…"

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Sig felt his heart skip a beat as the plane landed in Virginia. In just a couple more hours he and the three nurses would be in Nags Head where Amber's sister lived…where Amber was.

He hadn't even planned what he would say once he found her. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. All he knew was that he had to have her back. He missed her terribly and the guilt was beginning to overwhelm him. On the plane he sat next to Sasha and asked her question after question about Amber and her past. The more he learned the worse the stabbing pain of guilt got. He knew now that he had to find her…even if it meant putting off fishing until he did.

"Alright ladies, ready to go?" asked Maggie as she leaned over the seat and glanced back at Sasha and Sig. She threw Sig a smug look as she asked the sarcastic question.

Sig glowered up at the fiery red head. He didn't like this one much. At least Sasha was kind enough…firm and defensive but kind. Jenny just looked like she was nervous and stressed, but this Maggie was a spit fire. She obviously wasn't willing to forgive him for running Amber out of town any time soon.

Sig sighed as he stood up to get off of the plane. It didn't matter…he'd just continue to ignore Maggie and her snide little comments. As long as he found Amber that's all that mattered…

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Amber was sitting in the bathroom back in Emily's house, shaking in fear. Emily had driven her to the drugstore and gently explained to her why she was purchasing a pregnancy test. Amber had gone completely pale and Emily had been worried that she would get sick again right there in the store.

Now she sat on the soft rug in the bathroom, glancing up nervously at the counter where the pregnancy test lay. It was well past time to check the results but she couldn't bring herself to look at it. It scared the hell out of her. She was alone…all alone now and possibly pregnant. The thought made her queasy. She couldn't raise a child on her own! She could barely even take care of herself. Hell, who was she kidding? She couldn't take care of herself. That's why she had run back to Emily. She always did.

Amber gave the counter another fearful glance before she took in a long, shaky breath and reached up, grabbing the stick and holding it in her hand. She looked up at the ceiling for a long moment, trying to muster up the strength to look at the test.

The second she did Amber felt the world around her spin out of control. Her heart plummeted and she was sure that anything would have been better than this.

She was pregnant…she was pregnant with Sig Hansen's baby…

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Sorry

**Okay make that ONE MORE chapter…lol got into a bit of a writing spree…**

**This chapter is dedicated to BrokenHeartBiret…Emily you are amazing my long-lost sister!!! LOL! : ) This one's for you and I think you'll know why after you read it! Text me when you do! I can't wait to see your reaction to this one!**

**SIDENOTE: Language warnings in this chapter…pardon my French ; )**

**Sorry**

"_Oh I, I'd like to say, was thinkin', on my time away, I miss you and things weren't the same, cause everything inside, it never comes out right, and when I see you cry, it makes me want to die, I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you, and I know I can't take it back, I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round, and I, just wanted to say, I'm sorry…"_

_Earlier that day…_

He couldn't believe it. Of all the places she could have been…of all the places_ they_ could have been, there she was. Luck was definitely on their side.

Sasha gaped in astonishment as they watched Emily and Amber walking out of a drugstore across the street from their hotel.

Sig and the nurses had just arrived and were just unloading their bags when Sig happened to glance out the window and cry out in surprise. Now all three nurses had joined him and were collectively gaping as they watched the two young women approach a red jeep.

"We gotta move!" shouted Sasha, jolting everyone out of shock and into action.

Instantly, everyone raced out of the hotel room and flew down the stairs. They ran into the parking lot and jumped into the black SUV rental. Sasha jumped into the driver's seat and threw the car into drive. Before they could even get their seatbelts on, Sasha was peeling out of the parking lot. The red jeep was already a good distance ahead of them and Sasha wasn't about to lose sight of it now…

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Amber sat in the bathroom, shaking and sobbing as fear and shock overwhelmed her. Emily could hear her sister's sobs from the kitchen and she sighed sadly, shaking her head as she realized that her suspicions had been completely correct. Amber was pregnant.

Just then the doorbell rang. Emily sighed and muttered under her breath as she approached the door.

"This had better be good…"

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"I think Sasha should be the one to ring the doorbell," muttered Maggie as she listened to the others debate their next move, "I mean considering she's her best friend and all."

"I think Sig should go first…apologize and then we can follow him later," argued Jenny.

"You're just saying that cause you're the hopeless romantic of the group," grumbled Maggie as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Sasha sighed, "Well what's it gonna be guys?"

Sig took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'll go. I want to talk to her first."

Sasha studied his face for a long moment before she nodded, giving her consent. Maggie groaned from the backseat, "This is going to be an epic fail, I'm telling you! But no one listens to me…"

Sig shot Maggie a glance of utter dislike as he climbed out of the SUV.

"When should we join you?" asked Sasha before Sig closed the door.

"Give me awhile," replied Sig, "It could take some time…so half hour maybe?"

Sasha nodded, "Alright…good luck Sig. Something tells me you'll need it…"

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Emily opened the door and looked up to see a middle-aged, highly attractive blonde man with piercing blue eyes looking down at her. She arched an eyebrow in approval and surprise as she gave him a head-to-toe glance.

"Well hello…and who might you be?"

"Hi, you must be Emily," began Sig nervously, "I'm Sig Hansen. I was looking for Amber. I just wanted to…"

Sig stuck his foot in the door right before it shut. Emily screamed at him from the other side of the door.

"Get out! Get out!" she screeched, "You've ruined my sister's life you asshole! Get out!"

Sig pushed the door open and slid inside. He looked over at Emily who looked utterly appalled that he had dared to enter her house against her will.

"I just want to talk to her," he explained, holding up his hands in an effort to calm down the very angry woman.

"The hell you do!" she sneered as she backed away into the kitchen, "You've done enough damage thank you very much! Now get the hell out!"

Sig's eyes grew wide with surprise when he saw Emily's slender hand wrap around a vase sitting on the counter. He ducked just in time as it sailed over his head and shattered as it slammed into the door.

DCDCDCDCDCDC

"What was that?" exclaimed Jenny as they heard a loud crashing sound coming from inside the house.

Sasha smirked slightly and shook her head, "Emily's very protective of Amber," she explained, "Very, very protective."

Maggie's face lit up and her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, "I like her already!"

DCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Sig ducked again as a hard-backed book flew through the air. He continued advancing toward Emily, holding up his hands and begging her to calm down.

"Look just let me talk to her, Emily," he said calmly.

A paperweight narrowly missed his temple as it sailed past him. Sig cursed under his breath and prayed she didn't find anything sharp anytime soon.

DCDCDCDCDCDC

Amber stopped crying for a moment when she heard loud banging and crashing noises coming from the kitchen and living room area. She heard her sister start shrieking in anger at someone. Immediately Amber leapt up from the floor and flung the door open. She had to make sure her sister was okay…whoever this intruder was, he was going to regret breaking into her sister's home and Amber's sanctuary.

"Would you knock it off already?" shouted Sig as a throw pillow smacked him in the face.

"I'll stop once you leave!" snarled Emily as she snatched up the TV remote. She held it over her head, ready to chuck it at the cocky, blonde man in front of her when she heard a startled cry come from the direction of Amber's room.

Amber was standing just outside of her room, gaping in shock at the man she saw standing only ten feet away from her.

Emily froze, waiting for her sister's reaction. If she showed any signs of further distress, Emily was fully prepared to chuck the remote at Sig Hansen's head.

Sig completely forgot about Emily when his eyes locked with Amber's. Everything seemed to stop…the entire world ceased to exist. All that was left was himself and the beautiful woman in front of him. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked like she hadn't eaten in a long time. Her hair was messy and her eyes were glassy and red from crying, but still she was absolutely breath-taking.

"Amber," he breathed, the sound of her name coming from his lips causing Amber to tremble slightly.

"S…Sig," she stammered in shock, "What…what are you doing here?"

Sig slowly began to walk over to her, "I came looking for you. I know you told me not to but I couldn't help it. I never meant to yell at you…I never meant to hurt you like that. Sasha told me everything…and Amber I can't ever tell you how sorry I really am. I don't want to lose you…I can't lose you. I love you so much, Amber. You have no clue how much you mean to me."

Amber's heart was racing as she watched Sig's face carefully as he confessed his love for her. The loving look in his eyes wasn't an act. He wasn't lying. He wasn't just saying this so he could sleep with her again like all the other men in her life had done. No…Sig Hansen was as honest as they came.

She felt a sob slowly creeping up her throat and Sig reached out, wrapping his arms around her frail frame and held her close to him. She let out a heart-wrenching sob as she clung to him, her tears beginning to dampen his blue-oxford shirt, but Sig could care less. He had his Amber again and right then and there that was all that mattered. His entire world was in his arms again and that's all he cared about.

After a few moments, once Amber was able to compose herself again, she looked up into Sig's eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Sig…there's something you should know," she murmured, a terrified look glazing over her beautiful, crystal blue eyes.

Sig gave her such a deep, loving look that Amber was sure she'd start crying again right on the spot.

"What is it sweetheart?" murmured Sig, his voice raspy with emotion.

"I…I'm pregnant."

Sig froze for a moment as confusion and shock crossed his handsome features. Amber waited, head buried in his chest, for him to say something.

"Pregnant?" breathed Sig after a moment, "With…with my baby?"

"No with mine," sneered Maggie sarcastically as she rolled her eyes in exasperation, "The man's a genius isn't he?"

Sig turned around and looked at the front door. Sasha, Jenny, and Maggie were standing there, watching the scene unfold. Sasha tried to put a hand over Maggie's mouth but it was too late. She shot Sig an apologetic look and shrugged as she mouthed a "sorry."

Meanwhile Emily was trying to hide an amused smirk as she shot an appreciative glance in Maggie's direction. She liked that girl already! She walked over to them and introduced herself and gave Maggie an approving nod as she shook her hand.

Amber laughed slightly, "Yes, Sig…with your baby."

Sig turned his attention back to Amber and gave her an adoring look, "I can't believe it. How…how did I get this lucky?"

Amber gave him a shocked look, "Really? I mean…you're not upset? I thought you'd be mad."

Emily muttered under her breath, "If he was he'd be dead already."

Maggie nudged Emily and nodded in agreement, much to Sasha's amusement. The two hot-headed, brazen women were already bonding…go figure. Jenny smirked and shook her head as she turned to watch Amber and Sig.

"Mad? Baby why would I be mad?" asked Sig as he gave her a light kiss on the lips, "I'm so very, very excited to be having a baby with you."

Amber's eyes gleamed with absolute happiness and she blushed slightly as Sig ran a hand along her jaw line.

"So…do you forgive me for being an ass?" he asked quietly, glancing away as another stabbing pain of guilt overwhelmed him.

Amber smiled and reached up and grabbed his chin lightly in her slender fingers, forcing him to look at her.

"Yes…I forgive you."

Sig beamed happily. He glanced back at the girls standing near the front door and then looked back at Amber.

"Well I know this isn't conventional and well, I'm not prepared but I promise you I'll do this again when I am."

Amber gave Sig a very confused look, but gaped as she watched him go down on one knee. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock as Sig looked up at her adoringly.

"Amber, I don't have a ring yet but I want to marry you. I'll propose to you properly I promise, so you can consider this a pre-proposal, but if you would marry me you would make me the happiest man in the world. I'd give anything to be with you and to raise this baby with you."

"Including dragging us across the United States on a manhunt," murmured Maggie. Emily laughed slightly and covered her mouth to muffle the noise. Sasha nudged Maggie, telling her to be quiet but Maggie just gave her a look through narrowed eyes and turned to murmur something into Emily's ear.

Amber forced herself to stop crying long enough to answer Sig's question, "Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you Sig Hansen!"

Sig jumped up from the ground and picked Amber up in his arms, twirling her in the air for a moment before he pulled her close and kissed her.

Cheering erupted from the women standing near the doorway as they gave each other excited hugs and jumped up and down.

Sig smiled as he gazed down into Amber's innocent, crystal eyes. He couldn't remember feeling this happy before in his life…

DCDCDCDCDCDCDC

**Yay! Lol don't worry this isn't the end…I still have to write about the reunion before Opelio season so I'm guessing anywhere from one to three more chapters. We'll see!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! Send a shout out to BrokenHeartBiret please!!!! Her amazing ideas are what made this story the way it is!!! I LOVE YOU EMILY!!! : )**

**Songs for this chapter: **

**Title of chapter: **_**Sorry**_** by Buckcherry**

**We Belong Together – Kelly Clarkson**

**Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson**


	7. The Safest Place

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!! I think you'll like this one ; )**

**WARNING: possible language and mature situations…you've been warned so if you don't like, don't read! **

**The Safest Place**

"_Take time, I'm fine, everything is back to normal, last night I thought that I would die, I had nightmares, I was so scared, thank God that you were by my side, to hold me when I cried, I wanna be strong, but I don't want to be alone tonight, I wanna believe that I can save the world and make it right, but I'm only human and you've got a hero's face, right here in your arm's is the safest place, the safest place, …it feels surreal, you showed me I could trust you, with emotions I had locked away, it was your touch, your words, they healed the deepest part of me, that only you can see, I wanna be strong, but I don't want to be alone tonight, I wanna believe that I can save the world and make it right, but I'm only human and you've got a hero's face, right here in your arm's is the safest place, the safest place, …"_

Three Weeks later…

Amber laughed with her friends as Emily ran over to join them.

"You're not gonna believe this!" exclaimed Emily, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"What?" laughed Jenny as she watched Amber's older sister practically flail with joy.

"I got the job! I got the job!" shouted Emily, "I'm gonna be a waitress here at the Elbow Room!"

Amber cried out in joy as she leapt up out of her chair and wrapped her sister in huge bear-hug.

"Are you serious?!" she squealed as she finally let go of her sister, "You mean you'll stay?"

Emily scoffed, "Of course I'm staying! Hell I'd stay even if I didn't get the job! I'd go work in a smelly fishery if I had to! I ain't leaving this place as long as you're here! So yeah I'll be workin' the Elbow Room during the crab fishing seasons and then kickin' it in Seattle with you crazy ladies during the off season!"

Maggie's face brightened up at that. In the short time she had known Amber's older sister she had bonded with the brazen woman. Jenny felt slightly nervous around Maggie and Emily, but her quiet and patient demeanor balanced out the wild pair. Sasha had become more of the level-headed leader of the group and brought them back to reality when things got a bit crazy. And Amber was beginning to open back up and her kindness and love for others made her the "mom" of the bunch. Needless to say they had formed a very well-functioning and happy sisterhood.

"That's great Emily!" said Jenny as she gave the excited woman a hug.

"So we really will be like sisters," smiled Maggie, her face alight with happiness.

"I think we already are," replied Emily, "It's like a sisterhood!"

"We are!" exclaimed Sasha happily, "What should we name our sisterhood?" she asked with a laugh.

"I still say we call ourselves 'The Sexy Women of the Bering Sea'," said Maggie with a smirk.

"Oh good, then we'll be known as the skanks of the sea!" said Sasha, rolling her eyes.

Maggie gave her a scowl while Emily and Amber grinned with amusement.

"How about 'Bering Sea Babes'?" suggested Amber, "I mean we are all sexy and our men know it, am I right?"

Jenny blushed slightly and nodded, "Very true."

"Well then," said Sasha, giving in, "I guess we're the "Bering Sea Babes'."

Maggie smiled victoriously and gave Amber a high five, "Nice!"

Just then the front door open and yells, screams, and cries of excitement filled the Elbow Room.

"The men have arrived!" announced Emily as she hurried back to the bar, "And I bet they're all thirsty too!"

"You bet we are!" said a skinny, young man as he walked over to the bar. His shocking blue eyes caught Emily off guard and she nearly spilled the pitcher of beer as she turned around to face him. He smiled when he noticed her blush, "Hey there…I'm Jake. And you are?"

"Um, Emily…I'm Amber's older sister," stammered Emily, attempting to regain her composure.

Jake raised an eyebrow at that, "Wow! Really? That's funny…my captain sort of has a thing for her."

"Would you look at that," murmured Sasha as she nudged Amber and nodded toward the bar, "Emily just got hit on by your man's greenhorn!"

Amber's eyes grew wide with surprise, "Wow! Small world eh?" she said with a smile as she watched Emily and Jake flirt with each other.

Just then she caught sight of Sig as he made his way through the crowd. His blue eyes locked with her brilliant crystal ones and she felt her heart skip a beat. He smiled broadly as he quickly made his way over to her. Amber stood up and smiled happily as Sig wrapped her in a tight, warm hug. It had only been a couple weeks since they had seen each other but to Amber it had felt like an eternity. After Sig's pre-proposal, he had to head back to Seattle to get work done on the Northwestern and prepare for the upcoming Opelio season. Amber decided to stay with her sister for the remainder of the break. The other three nurses stayed with them as well and camped out on the sofas and guest bed. In a very short amount of time the women had all bonded and became very close. But Amber had missed Sig terribly and she was so happy to be back in his arms again.

Meanwhile, all across the Elbow Room the women were reunited with their boat crews and their men…

Sasha smiled and squealed excitedly when she saw Dave. He ran over to her and picked her up as he kissed her deeply. Sasha wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him as if her life depended on it.

"I missed you so, so, so much!" he breathed as they finally broke the kiss, gasping for air, "I love you, Sasha…I love you so much!"

Sasha beamed as her eyes teared up a bit, "Oh Dave I missed you too! And I love you so much!"

Dave smiled as he put her back down on the ground. His eyes darkened slightly as he cleared his throat and became more serious. Sasha gave him a confused look as he pulled out a tiny box and went down on one knee.

Sasha nearly fell over in surprise as Dave opened the box and revealed a simple, yet elegant ring with a square cut diamond in the center.

"Sasha…I know it hasn't been that long ago since we first met but from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one," he said softy, "And there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with than you…I love you, Sasha. Please…marry me?"

Sasha had tears pouring down her face as she nodded excitedly and held out her left hand. Dave smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up, pulling her into a kiss and wiping away her tears.

DCDCDCDCDCDC

Maggie practically jumped on Andy the second he strode into the bar. He laughed as he felt warmth spread throughout his entire body as he held onto Maggie.

"Oh sweetheart I can't tell you how good it is to see you again," he murmured into her ear.

She smiled as she pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I missed you too, Andy," she said as she leaned up to kiss him.

Andy smiled as they pulled away and he stroked her long, dark hair. He gazed into her dark brown eyes for a long moment before he spoke.

"So…Maggie sweetheart," he asked hesitantly, "I know you've been through so much in your life, but I love you so much. And I want to take this slow…I want to do this the right way. So, Maggie will you be my girlfriend?"

Maggie's eyes grew wide with surprise and she nodded furiously, "Oh my gosh! Andy! Yes! Yes of course!"

Andy laughed as he watched her brown eyes sparkle with joy and leaned down to kiss her again, feeling a joy he hadn't felt in a very long time…

DCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Crosby spotted Jenny right away as he walked into the Elbow Room. He flashed her one of his brilliant smiles and felt a flutter of excitement in his chest when he heard her squeal in excitement. She practically threw herself on top of him and he gasped in surprise, laughing loudly as he held her close.

After a moment he pulled away enough so that he could lean down and kiss her.

"I missed you," he whispered tenderly.

Jenny smiled, "I missed you too…boyfriend," she said with a smile as she thought back to when he had asked her to officially be his girlfriend while they were still on the Wizard.

Crosby's smile widened at that and he gave her a suggestive look, "Ah that's right…and we haven't made it official yet have we?"

Jenny's eyes grew wide as she realized what he meant by that. She blushed furiously and glanced away, "Um…no, no we haven't."

Crosby glanced around the room and realized that everyone was too busy with their own reunions to notice them.

"Well…the boat is empty and everyone here is preoccupied," he murmured as he held her close against him, "And I really, really missed you…"

Jenny was sure that she must have been bright red as she felt just exactly how much Crosby had missed her as he pressed her body against his own.

"Let's get outta here," he murmured as he led her outside.

Crosby helped Jenny climb onto the Wizard and led her inside. Jenny was beginning to tremble with fear as he led her into her stateroom and closed the door.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, looking into her eyes with such a tender, loving look. As he laid her down, he started unbuttoning his black oxford shirt. Jenny felt her breath catch in her throat as she gazed up at a now-shirtless Crosby LeVeen. He smirked when he saw the aroused look in her eyes. He bent over and helped her out of her own clothes and before Jenny knew what was happening, she was naked with Crosby hovering just above her.

"Crosby," she breathed nervously.

"Yeah baby?" he asked in a husky voice.

"I…I'm a virgin," she said shakily.

Crosby's eyes grew wide at that and an excited grin slowly made its way across his face, "Really?"

"Yeah," breathed Jenny as she swallowed nervously, "And I'm kind of scared…but I really want to do this…I _really_ do."

Crosby laughed at that as he leaned down and kissed her, "Don't worry…I'll be as gentle as I possibly can."

Jenny smiled and nodded as Crosby slowly lowered himself down on top of her, kissing her neck the whole time.

Jenny gasped in shock as a sharp pain filled her body. She shut her eyes tightly against the pain and bit her lower lip, trying to muffle the squeal that escaped her throat.

Crosby kissed her neck gently and murmured to her until the pain subsided. After a moment Jenny realized with surprise that it no longer hurt. Curious, she moved her hips slightly and gasped as waves of ecstasy coursed through her. Crosby grinned when he heard her moan in pleasure and began to move inside of her. Quickly they fell into a steady rhythm and soon a burst of pleasure filled Jenny's body. She quivered and screamed as the blinding jolt of ecstasy overwhelmed her. A couple minutes later Crosby pulled away and lay down beside of her, one arm draped over her flat stomach as he tried to catch his breath. Jenny turned her head to look into his eyes and smiled. Crosby smiled back at her and gave her a wink.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back as she turned and snuggled against his chest, sighing contentedly as she held on to him and silently vowing that she would never, ever let go…

DCDCDCDCDCDCDC

**Please review!!!**

**I'm thinking one more chapter, maybe two…we'll see! : )**


	8. You Got My Heart

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews!!! : )**

"Want To" – Song and lyrics by Sugarland

**You Got My Heart**

"_You got my heart and your daddy's boat, we got all night to make it float, we could sit on the shore, we could just be friends, or we could jump in! The whole world could change in a minute, just one kiss could stop it spinning, we could think it through, but I don't want to if you don't want to, we could keep things just the same, leave here the way we came with nothing to lose, but I don't want to if you don't want to, and I want you…"_

"Where'd Jenny run off to?" asked Maggie as she stood next to Andy who had his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

Amber frowned and looked around the room, "I dunno. She was over there near the door talking with Crosby…"

Sig smirked as he shared a knowing look with the Time Bandit captain. The two captains chuckled and glanced away. Amber and Maggie gave each other confused looks as Emily and Jake walked over to join them.

"Guess your friend Jenny ran off with that deckhand, huh?" smirked Emily as she approached them.

Sig raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw that Jake was holding Emily's hand and acting like a goofy school boy as he gazed at Emily with adoration. Edgar was right behind them, smirking as he joined the group.

"Yeah seems everyone's hookin' up these days eh?" he asked, shooting a pointed look at Jake.

Jake glared at Edgar, warning him to be quiet. Edgar only laughed and rolled his eyes in exasperation as Sasha and Dave Millman joined the group. Maggie and Amber gasped in shock when the saw the diamond ring on Sasha's left hand. Sasha beamed happily and gazed lovingly up at Dave. He squared his shoulders and stood a bit taller as he flashed a victorious grin and shrugged, "What can I say? I love her!"

The girls squealed as they hugged their friend and congratulated her.

"You better invite us to the wedding!" laughed Maggie.

"Oh of course!" assured Sasha, "What would I do without my girls?"

Amber smiled happily as she watched her best friend smiling and talking excitedly about her wedding plans. Dave smirked as he listened to the girls talking about what flowers they'd have, what colors the wedding would be in, what kind of bridesmaid dresses would be best...

"Geez," he said after a moment, "This wedding thing is more complicated than I thought!"

"Oh you have no idea," assured Maggie, "We're going all out! Just you wait and see Dave Millman, it'll be a wedding to remember!"

"Speaking of weddings," said Sig suddenly as he stood up from where he was sitting at the bar, "I have an announcement to make."

Sig reached up and rang the bell above the bar loudly until everyone had his attention.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention for a moment, please?" he shouted.

After a few moments the loud, chaotic roar of the excited crab boat crews died down. Everyone turned to look at Sig and waited to hear what he had to say.

"I made a promise to Amber a couple weeks ago," he began as he reached out to take her hand, "I sort of proposed to her but I promised that I'd do it properly once I got a ring."

Amber's eyes grew wide with surprise as Sig went down on one knee. She smiled and didn't bother trying to fight the tears that began to form in her eyes as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small black box.

"Amber…will you marry me?" asked Sig as he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful, silver ring with the largest diamond Amber had ever seen.

She gasped in shock and clasped a hand over her mouth. After a moment, she was finally able to nod in consent, "Yes…yes I'll marry you Sig Hansen!" she breathed.

Sig smiled broadly as he stood up to put the ring on her finger. Instantly the entire Elbow Room erupted into loud cheers and whistles as the crabbers celebrated with Sig and Amber.

After a couple moments the crabbers returned to their loud, raucous celebration of their own as they downed all sorts of alcoholic beverages and partied with friends and loved ones.

"So…am I still allowed to be on the boat?" asked Amber, hesitantly.

Sig gave her a stern look, "Amber, hun I know you want to be out there but I don't know. I mean, you're pregnant with our baby and I don't know if I want you out there. What if something happened to you?"

Amber sighed and looked away, "I know Sig…but I'd stay inside where it's safe. I wouldn't do anything crazy…and I'm not even showing yet. Can't I go? Just this last trip then after that I'll stay home till the baby is born I promise!"

Sig smirked as he pulled her close to him, "Oh okay…but you will stay inside where I can keep an eye on you. Preferably in the wheelhouse…I enjoy your company up there."

He shared a knowing look with his fiancé and Amber blushed, "Oh Sig!" she exclaimed with a laugh as she remembered what all they'd done in the wheelhouse when the guys were working or sleeping.

"I don't even wanna know," smirked Maggie as she gave Andy a wink. He smirked back at her and pulled her close to him, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey brother!" shouted Jonathan Hillstrand as he came up behind Andy, "Are we goin' crab fishing or are we gonna sit around here and drink all day?"

Andy laughed and punched his brother playfully on the arm, "Alright let's get saddled up then! We wanna beat these guys out anyway!"

The other deckhands and captains standing nearby grumbled and shot Andy playful glares as they stood up to leave. Maggie walked with Andy, hand-in-hand as they made their way to the door.

"Be safe you guys!" shouted Amber just as Jenny and Crosby walked back into the Elbow Room, "Well look at what we have here!"

"Hey glad you joined us!" laughed Sasha as she watched Jenny blush furiously.

Crosby meanwhile had a smug look on his face as he held Jenny around the waist and kissed her on top of her head as he threaded his way through the crowd.

"Sorry about that," he said, unable to hide his smile, "Just had to make a bit of a detour before we head out."

Sig snickered, "So that's what you kids are calling it these days? A detour?"

Again Jenny blushed and glanced away. Sasha smiled and shook her head at Crosby and Sig, "Aw guys leave the poor girl alone!"

Just then Phil Harris stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs, "If you're on the Cornelia and wanna keep your job, get on the boat because I'm leaving!"

Dave laughed as he grabbed Sasha's hand, "Guess we'd better go…catch you guys later!"

Amber watched as her friend left, hand in hand with her fiancé. She couldn't believe that they were both engaged on the same day! Sasha turned and gave Amber an overjoyed grin as she disappeared into the crowd and left the Elbow Room.

"Alright then, I guess it's about time for us to head back to the boat and get ready to leave," announced Sig.

"Yeah and we'd better go find Keith. I'm sure he wants to leave soon," said Jenny.

Crosby nodded in agreement, "Yeah we better go. You guys be safe and we'll see you all back in port!"

"Be safe!" called out Emily as she waved to Jenny. Emily turned to give Jake a sad smile, "You better go on too…be safe."

Jake smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze, "Yeah…maybe when we get back…we could, I dunno, hang out or something?"

Emily smiled excitedly at that, "Yeah…I'd like that a lot."

Jake smiled broadly as he gave her a hug.

Amber smiled at them and glanced up at Sig. She took his hand in her own and sighed contently. He smiled lovingly at her as he stood up and led her toward the front door of the Elbow Room.

Emily pulled away from Jake's embrace and smiled up at him, "You better go. They may leave without you."

Jake smirked, "Wouldn't be the first time," he laughed.

Emily raised an eyebrow in curiosity but shook her head, "Okay that's a story you'll have to tell me when you get back. Now go on before you get left behind."

Jake smiled as he turned to leave. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Emily another one of his heart stopping smiles as he left the Elbow Room. Emily smiled and rolled her eyes in exasperation. The boy was cute and he was certainly charming that was for sure.

All the crab boat crews gathered onto their separate boats and prepared to leave for the most dangerous season in the most dangerous body of water in the world. As the boats finally began to pull away from the docks, the captains got on the radios and began to pick on one another.

"Keith could you be any slower?" laughed Phil, "I mean seriously, you're holding me up! I should've known better than to let you tie your boat up to mine!"

Keith laughed loudly in his wheelhouse, "Don't get your panties in a bunch there, Phil. I'm almost outta here."

"Aw Phil's just upset that the Northwestern's gonna beat him out," bragged Sig as he cruised past the two boats.

"Aw hell!" shouted Keith, "Sig's already out there! Damn you Hansen!"

Sig's rough, cackling laugh came over the radio and Phil cursed him just as the Time Bandit sailed past them.

"Yeah that's what Sig thinks!" shouted Andy, "I'm right behind you, you big-shot Norwegian!"

"Bring it!" shouted Sig with a laugh.

Finally the Wizard was on the move and gaining some ground on the Time Bandit. Phil pulled the Cornelia Marie away from the dock as fast as he could and raced to catch up with the other boats. Soon all four boats were lined up perfectly alongside each other.

"It's a Kodak moment!" laughed Phil into the radio.

The other captains laughed as the four boats raced out of the harbor, side by side, and into the Bering Sea to once again tempt fate and, hopefully, return alive…

DCDCDCDCDCDCDC

_Want To –song and lyrics by Sugarland_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's read/reviewed this story! I hate to end it so soon but in a few days I'll be going on vacation with my family and won't have internet access for a little over a week, meaning I won't be able to write. After I get back I will only have a week to pack and get things ready before I head back to college where for some unknown reason, they've blocked fanfiction from the server so I can't update my stories. However I do plan to continue with this one. I really like the characters that have developed out of this (a lot of which is thanks to BrokenHeartBiret) and I want to see it continue. I was also give a great idea for another story that I will keep in mind and work on some more whenever I get the chance and then update when I come home from college on breaks. **

**I'll continue reading/reviewing everyone's stories until I leave for college and I'm here to help if you need anything! **

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**And if you need to reach me, look me up on facebook. I also have AIM and email that I can access from my college too. So if you want any of that contact info send me a PM! : )**


End file.
